freecivfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Enheder
en:Units De:Einheiten Es:Units Fr:Unités Enheder leverer både mobilitet og volden som din civilisation skal overleve på og udvide sig med. De tilgængelige enheder kan klassificeres som enten militære enheder, som kan forsvare og angribe, og en række få ikke krigsførende enheder som understøtter din ekspansion (spejdere, bosættere, arbejdere og ingeniører), diplomati (diplomaten og spionen), og handel (karavane og fragt). Betalingen for dine enheder vil være en af dine største udgifter. Hver enhed kræver et produktionspoint per runde, og bosættere — enheder fra borgerne — kræver også et eller 2 madpoint per runde afhængig af din styreform. Bemærk at de autoritære styreformer tvinger byerne til at understøtte flere enheder gratis. De frigivne produktionsenheder kan dermed frigøres til andre formål. Under repræsentative styreformer, vil offensive enheder som er placeret uden for dine grænser hver medføre en eller to arbejderes utilfredshed. Dette gør krig meget dyrt under repræsentative styreformer, siden produktionspoint kræves til understøttelse af dine enheder samt luksus skal bruges for at gøre dine arbejdere mere tilfredse. Bevægelse Enheder begynder hver runde med en eller flere bevægelsespoint, afhængig af deres mobilitet — vist for hver enhed i kataloget nedenfor — ned, for beskadigede land og søenheder i forhold til deres skade. Bevægelsespoint som ikke er brugt når turen ender tabes og kan ikke akkumuleres eller overføres. Søenheder får ekstra bevægelsespoint hvis deres civilisation har Fyrtårn, Magellans ekspedition eller Atomkraft. Enhver aktion foretaget af en enhed forbruger bevægelsespoint. Denne manual beskriver hver aktion i det afsnit hvor det er mest relevant; se indekset for den fuldstændige aktionsliste. Aktioner kræver et bevægelsespoint med mindre andet er nævnt. Den mest basale aktion er bevægelse. Enheder kan flytte ind i enhver af de 8 omgivende felter, selvfølgelig under indlysende begrænsninger: landenheder er afgrænset til land og transportskibe; skibe er afgrænset til havet og havnebyer (som også er de eneste byer som kan bygge dem); fly ignorerer terrrænet, de skal dog ofte ende deres bevægelse et sted hvor de kan få brændstof på — se beskrivelsen af hver enhed for de specifikke restriktioner. At flytte et felt forbruger normalt et bevægelsespoint, og enheder kan altid flytte et felt uanset hvor skadet de er. Hårdt terræn kan dog være et »dyrt« område at bevæge sig i som beskrevet under terræn, og landenheder som forlader et transportskib taber alle deres resterende bevægelsespoint. Fjendtlige enheder har kontrolzoner, hvilket medfører at militære enheder, bosættere, og ingeniører ikke kan flytte imellem fjendtlige enheder medmindre feltet allerede har en venligsindede enhd eller by. Enkelte enheder ignorerer kontrolzoner. Bemærk også at landenheder kan aflastes og lastes fra transportskibe uanset om transportskibet er tæt på land eller et andet transportskib — dette kræver ikke en havn eller andre faciliteter. Landenheder kan flytte øjeblikkeligt mellem lufthavne i venlige byer med luftvej aktionen. En lufthavn kan kun deltage i en flyvning per runde. Enhedskatalog Der er mange muligheder for at organisere enhederne i Freeciv. Denne manual arrangerer dem kronologisk: hver af følgende enhedsopdelinger kræver de samme teknologiske fremskridts hovedgrupperinger. Selv om tidsperioderne har fået navn efter den historiske sammenhæng som de kan forstås i, er enhederne grupperet efter deres teknologiske udviklingsomkostning. Cirka et halv dusin forskellige attributter definerer hver enhed id en følgende tabel. Prisen viser hvor mange produktionspoint en by skal anvende for at producere en enhed. Herefter kommer B antallet af bevægelsespoint som enheden får hver runde, efterfulgt af T antallet af andre enheder som enheden kan transportere (kaldet dens transportkapacitet). Kampforkortelserne er A Angrebsstyrke, F Forsvar, L Liv, og S Skudstyrke og de er alle forklaret i afsnittet om kamp. Bronzealder Ekspansion og primitiv krigsførelse kræver ikke teknologi. Nybyggere kan ikke kun grundlægge nye byer, men også forbedre landområder og bygge veje. Disse fire enheder kræver kun en teknologi hver. Arbejdere kan forbedre landområder men kan ikke bygge byer. Ryttere, bueskytter og falanks yder henholdsvis mobil angreb, tung angreb og tung forsvar. Jernalder Dette simple transportskib bør ende hver runde nær kysten ellers har den en 50 % risiko for at synke. Gletsjerterræn tæller ikke som kystområde. Risikoen formindskes med veteranstatus (Veteranniveau 1: 25 %; veteranniveau 2: 5 %; veteranniveau 3: 0 %). Risikoen reduceres også (men forsvinder ikke) med teknologifremskridtene søfart og navigation. En ny runde af dyrere, men også mere ødelæggende enheder bliver tilgængelige. Angrebsstyrken overgår forsvarsstyrken, hvilket gør forsvar svært uden for byer med bymure. Udover at etablere ambassader kan din diplomat forsøge at bestikke enheder eller opildne til revolution i udvalgte byer. De kan også foretage spionage og sabotageaktioner. Se Diplomati De opdagelsesrejsendes tid Da spejdere kan bevæge sig igennem alle terrænformer som om der var veje, forbruger hver flytning kun 1/3 point. Hver karavane kan øge handlen ved at skabe handelsruter eller de kan flytte produktionspoint til en by der bygger et vidunder. Både feudalisme og kavaleri øger den militære organisation og gør de fleste bronzealderenheder forældet. Pikener er lig falanks men er dobbelt så effektive mod ryttere, stridsvogne, riddere og dragoner. Karavellen øger kapaciteten i forhold til triere og er ikke afhængig af kystlinje. Krudtets tidsalder Magnetisme afløser karavellen med to skibe: Galeon, med høj kapacitet og det stærkt armerede fregat. Dampmaskinen giver det endnu mere specialiserede panserskib. Fremkomsten af krudt og de efterfølgende fremskridt gør alle tidligere enheder forældet. Siden disse fremskridt ikke kræver feudalisme, kan disse middelalderlige enheder helt forbigåes af de spillere som ønsker dette. De nye enheder svarer nogenlunde til bronzealderens opdeling, med stærkt forsvar, mobil offensiv og stærkt offensive evner, med den undtagelse at musketerer er lige så stærke i angreb som i forsvar. Ingeniører arbejder dobbelt så hurtigt som arbejdere og nybyggere og kan foretage flere aktioner i form af transformering af land. Industrialderen Både transport og krigsskibet afløses af mere ydedygtige udgaver. Disse og efterfølgende skibe kan se to felter væk i steden for kun et felt. Riflen giver fodsoldater større angrebsstyrke end forsvarsstyrke for den første gang siden de tidlige legioner. Kavaleri er en forbedring af dragonerne. På samme måde som spejdere anvender alpejægere kun 1/3 af deres bevægelsespoint til at flytte et felt. Vær dog opmærksom på at angreb med kun 1/3 bevægelse tilbage reducerer din angrebsstyrke til kun en fraktion af dets normale værdi. Både handel og diplmati udvides. Spioner er mere egnede til aktive aktioner end diplomater; de kan gives mere præcise ordere: og overlever oftere og kan derfor bruges igen. Moderne teknologi To nye krigsskibe der dog er mindre mobile, men som har en imponerende slagkraft. Ubåden kompenserer for sit svage forsvar med stealth — ubåden er usynlig for alle enheder som ikke befinder sig umiddelbart i nærheden af ubåden. Til forskel fra andre skibe kan den ikke angribe landenheder, og ubåden kan kun medtage missiler. Marinesoldater er ikke kun gode soldater, men også de eneste landenheder som kan angribe direkte fra skibe (fremfor først at skulle sættes i land). Partisanen er en bevæbnet udgave af spejderen, alle terrænområder anses for at have veje og kræver derfor kun 1/3 bevægelsespoint. Nogle byer vil automatisk skabe disse styrker hvis de erobres. Husk at de er svagere ved angreb når de ikke har et fuldt bevægelsespoint. Udviklingen af langdistancevåben fortsætter. Med udviklingen af flyvning indtager krigen et nyt område. Mens flyenheder kan angribe landenheder kan de ikke selv angribes af landenheder, kun andre fly har denne mulighed. Flyene kan heller ikke erobre uforsvarede byer. Jagere har behov for brændsel hele tiden og skal derfor slutte deres tur i en by, på et hangarskib eller på en lufthavn. Avanceret teknologi Forsvarsstyrken på hangarskibet øges med 5 når den angribes af fly eller missiler. Mens transportskibe kun kan medtage landenheder, kan hangarskibet kun medtage fly. Spillets sidste generation af landstyrker giver valget mellem massivt angrebs- eller forsvarskapacitet. Når den angriber byer ser howitzeren bort fra eventuelle forsvarsbonusser som byen har på grund af bymure. Faldskærmsjægere kan udkastes fra en venlig by, hvilket giver mulighed for langtrækkende operationer; de har en rækkevidde på 10 felter og kan bevæge sig, umiddelbart efter at de er kastet ud med faldskærm. Til forskel fra andre luftbårne enheder kan helikopteren erobre en uforsvaret fjendtlig by på samme måde som en landenhed. På samme måde som bombefly bruger de alle deres resterende bevægelsespoint når de angriber. Selvom de ikke styrter til jorden hvis de ender deres tur udenfor en fjendtlig by, så tager de 2 liv i skade. Bombefly kan slutte en runde væk fra en by, hangarskib eller lufthavn før de skal have brændstof igen. De kan kun foretage et angreb hver runde, som samtidig opbruger alle deres bevægelsespoint. AWACS giver et stærkt udvidet synsfelt på kortet. For at overleve må missiler slutte deres runde i en by eller på et hangarskib, ubåd eller lufthavn. De ødelægges også når de angriber. Effekten af et atommissil er beskrevet under atomkrig. (Vær opmærksom på atomvinter når du bruger atomvåben). Rumalderen Det sidste militære fremskridt producerer stealth-fly. De har en længere aktionsradius og større styrke end de fly de afløser. De er endvidere usynlige for fjenden, med mindre de er i et felt lige ved siden af denne. ---- Næste kapitel: Kamp